(3) A Personality Change
by JasmineTheFangirl
Summary: "Aviva, will you marry me?" Chris and Aviva get married! But then they start acting weird- at first it's little things, but then they completely changes their personalities. Leilani Corcovado-Kratt, Chris and Aviva's adoptive daughter and "Queen of the Wild" is puzzled at the sudden change, and wonders: Will Chris and Aviva... separate for good? [I DON'T OWN WK]
1. Planning

**as promised: CAVIVA WEDDING! And like I said, feel free to PM suggestions (or REVIEW with suggestions!) and I'll credit if I use!**

 **R &R as always? :3**

* * *

I look around for my book. I had just gotten to the good part! Primrose Everdeen had been reaped. And I had just started it last night! I check my room- not there. Finally, I see it and grab it, then sit down on the circular table and begin to read. Now where am I...

"Leilani!"

I look up from my book to see Chris Kratt, my adoptive dad. He motions for me to come over, and we dash into my room. Then he locks the door.

"Yes?" I raise an eyebrow. "I was in the middle of _The Hunger Games!_ "

"I got the ring," he whispers, leading me away from the door. "And we're headed to New Guinea now. Aviva _loves_ the Lawes' parotia, and her favorite thing in nature is their courtship dances. Could you try and get the birds to dance for her? Maybe even hold up a banner?"

"Why me?" I shrug. "Sure, 'Queen of the Wild' and stuff, but it isn't _real._ It's a nickname for myself. Even if it did work..."

"You told me that your mom, Alessandra was trustworthy, and she called you the true Queen of the Wild," Chris explained. "Can you try?"

Queen of the Wild is my nickname. After living in the wild for two years, I came to understand the animals. The birds taught me songs (and I maybe taught them Let It Go) and it apparently works everywhere. My 'power' worked on the African savanna, even though I'd never been there before.

"I'll try. I want you guys to be happy."

"Thank you!"

Chris picks me up in a hug, and I just smile. Aviva, my adoptive mom, totally deserves a guy like him. I love the entire crew. It's amazing on the Wild Kratts team. I get to be with animals! It's one of the most amazing things to be.

"What does the bird look like?" I ask Chris.

"One minute..." Chris taps buttons on his Creature Pod, and I get to see the bird. It's a picture of a black bird with some color on its chest. I think it's a pretty bird, and I can see why it's called a "bird of paradise." They're really beautiful birds.

"They're pretty!" I exclaim.

"Shh," Chris whispers. "Aviva."

"Oh, right!" I roll my eyes. "I can't wait to get there! So when are you going to make the banner?"

"How about now?" Chris suggests, pulling a long sheet of paper out of his pocket. Then he points at a bunch of Sharpies.

We make a banner together, and it spells out _Turn around._ It's all in shades of purple- Aviva's favorite color- with drawings of different birds of paradise. Chris is actually a really good artist. I know Aviva will love it! Because she loves Chris! And they are meant to be!

"Hey, you got some on me!" I exclaim, pointing at a bright blue streak on my arm.

"I'm not done yet there either!" Chris grabs my arm and draws a blue and black bird on my arm. "It's a blue bird-of-paradise."

The bird is black with bright blue wings. It has a blue-white colored bill, dark grey eyes with a white circle around them and grey legs. There are also long tail feathers, and I guess it's a male bird. I know male birds are usually more attractive in color to attract the duller-colored females who protect the eggs.

I wait until the Tortuga lands in New Guinea, and Chris and I have walked out of my room by then. It's actually pretty soon after we finished, maybe fifteen minutes or so. I'm brushing my hair, and then braid it in a side braid. It's the type of side braid that starts on the side of your head, and braided all the way down. The dark brown hair covers my right ear, and I feel like letting it go.

"Chris! Do you still have your Lawes' parotia disc?"

"Of course! Right here." Chris holds up the disc. It's dark red, pink-ish, with a bird on it. "Why?"

"Maybe Leilani can try it out." Aviva smirks. "She can borrow my suit... if I can find it. Martin might have accidentally moved it."

"I'm taking her on a climb when we get there." Chris elbows me, smiling. _We are?_ Oh, wait, right.

"Yeah!" I agree. "If he can keep up with me."

"Hey, he's been climbing longer then you've been _alive._ " Martin enters the room, smirking. He's probably right. I'm only 14, and Chris is what, 24? That's believable. He'd be ten... but did kids really start climbing at that age? Eh, whatever.

And does Martin even know what we're really going to do? Probably. I trusted Marcy with all my secrets. Family's forever.

"Well, here." Aviva tosses us climbing gear. "We're here."

"Race you!" I exclaim. " _Both_ of you!"

"You're on!" Martin replies.

"I'm in!" Chris adds.

"Ready... set... go!"

And we all run so fast we smack into the door. The entire crew laughs, and finally the Kratt brothers and I laugh too. Everyone makes mistakes, but this was just an epic fail. I love being (well, soon to be) Kratt.

" _This_ is how you walk out a door." Martin stands up, smirks and runs into the wall.

"Sure, bro." Chris stands up, then helps me up. "We'll be going now."

Aviva laughs. "Leilani, don't let them kill themselves."

"I'll try!" I roll my eyes.

And all three of us walk out the door the _right_ way.

* * *

 **Blue birds-of-paradise are actually a real species of birds of paradise :3 I looked them up. Did anyone find the _Frozen_ reference?**


	2. And More Planning

**R &R? :D**

* * *

We all run out into the forest, _away_ from the Tortuga. I Once we reach a clearing, we stop.

"So, is this about the- er, _it_?" Martin asks. "Or are you really taking her climbing?"

"The proposal," Chris answers. "Shh! Do you see any Lawes' parotias?"

"Hip-Hop!" Martin runs over to one of them. This is the same bird Chris showed me. He's even more beautiful in person! His black feathers catch the light and he shines, and then there's the rainbow feathers which are even more beautiful. They're mixed together perfectly.

I walk over to Martin and the bird, which hops on my shoulder, and Chris beams. "Hey, that'd make a great picture!"

I roll my eyes as Chris takes a picture. Parents and their pictures... they always like taking pictures while the kid just stands there. I think Hip-Hop seems to like me, and I also like him. I hope he and his friends will help me out here... or else I'm letting Chris and Aviva down.

"Hey, look at all the birds! Leilani, you did it!" Chris runs over and hugs me, almost knocking me over. "Now will they help?"

I tell the birds what they should do, and they seem to understand. I kind of feel stupid talking to birds who don't talk _back_ to me, but it's okay. I'm the 'Queen of the Wild,' so I talk to animals. And it's hard for me to look stupid if you consider the 'Queen of the Wild' thing. Animals are one of my favorite things in the world. And being on the Wild Kratts team, I get to meet so many new ones! It feels like paradise.

"Oh, yeah, they're in!" I smirk. "So, when are you going to propose to her? Soon? Or, like... tomorrow?"

"Hey, bro, does this look okay?" Chris asks, holding up the banner. It's pretty big, but still pretty.

"Turn around? Huh?" Martin asks, raising an eyebrow. " _Oh._ And the banner looks great!"

Some of the birds grab the banner with their feet while some clear the space under the banner, using it like a dance floor. A few other Lawes' parotias do this. The birds will dance and then when I play a melody on my flute the birds will hold up the banner. Wait... I don't have my flute! _Crap._ Um... I'll sing? But can I trill when I sing?

Then an idea pops into my head. "I'll go get the crew... and my flute."

"You mean _this_ flute?"

Martin holds up my flute case, and I grab it. "When'd you grab this?"

"Chris told me his plan, and he told me to grab this because you'd probably forget," Martin explains. "See, I can be _responsible._ "

"Sure you can." I roll my eyes. "Just this once, I'll give it to you."

Martin smirks triumphantly, but soon he'll start acting immature or something. I just have to wait for it.

Chris calls Aviva on his Creature Pod. "Hey, Aviva, can you and the crew come to the coordinates... _here?_ "

"Why?" Aviva asks. "Is it important?"

"Yeah! It's really important!" I exclaim from the background. I'm putting my flute together. "Just come! With _the crew!_ It's dancing birds!"

"Really?! We're on our way!" Aviva replies.

Chris and Martin hide in a bush, and I stand at the base of a tree. Then I see how high it is, and sigh. But the lowest branch is not that high up. I shrug and climb up to it, which is maybe ten feet up. I sit on the branch with my flute and wait. Hip-Hop still sits in my shoulder.

"Ready?" I ask him, leaning against the tree. I hear footsteps, and I guess they're Aviva's. She, Koki and Jimmy Z all run up. They look around and then look at each other.

"Where are they?" Aviva asks, folding her arms. "Chris? Martin? Leilani?"

"They're the Kratt brothers." Jimmy Z shrugs. "They're probably hiding somewhere."

That's my cue. I play a high trill on the flute (high C above the staff to high D), and the birds begin to dance. There are so many species dancing, I get kind of distracted. I finish the trill and watch the birds dance. So many different ones. I wait a few more seconds, then begin to play something more fanfare-y. It doesn't sound the best though, because, one, I'm flat and two, trumpets play fanfares.

I watch Chris sneak behind Aviva, and he gets down on one knee. I want to snicker, but can't- the fanfare would be interrupted. When the full message reads, I stop with the flute and watch Chris. Martin's over by the birds.

"Aviva Corcovado," he begins. "I never stopped loving you after high school. I didn't date any other girls because they weren't you. And in college, when I was sad, I looked at pictures of us. You're not only beautiful _outside,_ but inside too. Senior year, I was so happy when you won Homecoming Queen. You deserved it! I was so excited to be Homecoming King with you. I'm so glad you're in the crew and your inventions are _way_ better then Zach's, or anyone else's. I love you more then anyone in the world and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Aviva looks like she's going to die with happiness right now. This is it! He can't screw it up! He _better not screw it up!_ And she should say yes! Because THEY! ARE! PERFECT! FOR! EACH! OTHER!

"Will you marry me?"

 _THIS IT IT!_ _SHE BETTER SAY YES!_

* * *

 **Okay, I think I just died at that ending. xD no more story, sorry! (Just Kidding! ;) I'm terrible at being funny.**


	3. Aviva's Answer

**SQUEEEEEEEEE! R &R?**

 **(You guys probably hate me after the cliffhanger... I'M SORRY! DON'T HATE MEH!)**

* * *

 _"Will you marry me?"_

Time seems to stop as I wait for the answer. This is the _longest_ second I've ever waited. _GET ON WITH IT!_ I think.

"YES!" Aviva jumps into Chris' arms and everyone gets a little teary-eyed. It's! So! CUTE! Chris slides the ring on her finger and stands up.

"YES! SHE SAID YES!" I shriek, throwing my arms in the air, then I realize I'm starting to fall. "Oh, crap!"

"Leilani?" Aviva asks, looking up.

"Yeah!" I scream as I fall, but luckily Chris catches me (and I almost knock him over). "Ta-da!"

"Leilani, don't you have better things to do then fall out of trees?" Chris asks, smirking.

"Oh, whatever." I roll my eyes. "YES! My parents are getting married!"

"Yeah. We are."

Aviva and Chris are the most perfect couple ever. Seriously! Even more then this kid I used to like and me! (But hey, we were cute, even if he never knew I liked him.) This is totally the perfect moment ever. Ooh, the wedding! I can't wait for it to happen. Where will it be? Here? America? On the Tortuga? In front of the White House? (I know the Wild Kratts are sort of famous but not really... in the science world they are, but they're _not_ Taylor Swift 2.0.)

"Yay! When's the wedding? Where? Who's gonna be there? What-" I begin.

"Whoa! We haven't started planning!" Aviva exclaims, laughing. "We'll see."

I laugh. "Okay."

Hip-Hop flies over and lands on my shoulder. Martin walks over and puts his arm around me. This is a perfect movie-like moment. The girl gets the guy. And their daughter, who just happens to be Queen of the Wild (yours truly!) is also happy.

"Did you like it, Aviva?" Martin asks.

"Yes! It was the _best_ way!" Aviva answers, smiling.

"If you break her heart..." Koki snaps, looking at Chris. She draws an invisible line under her throat. Chris gulps.

Aviva sighs. "He won't."

"Or he'll have both of us to deal with." I smirk, looking at Chris. "But I trust him. Aviva's like... the second person I've trusted after _The Incident._ And Chris is the third."

* * *

News gets around fast. Apparently the Wild Kratts team had made the _Sun Times_ by helping tag endangered Tasmanian devils from Australia, but this, _this_ mkes even bigger news. This makes the _New York Times!_ And all those gossip magazines- Us Weekly, People, TMZ, and proposal tips from Cosmopolitan featuring the Wild Kratts. Also, I had gotten discovered. I pretty much expected that, and I hear it only made news of where I used to live. Oh well! Chris and Aviva's wedding is way bigger!

Apparently wedding process is a big thing. The wedding's going to be in August, so a year to go. Ugh. My birthday is in ten months. Chris and Aviva decide to have their wedding in Central Park, New York. (Sounds good to me!)

"Hey, Leilani. Thanks for helping me plan the proposal!" Chris exclaims. "I couldn't have done it without you and the birds."

I laugh. "Thanks, Chris. You got yourself a nice girl."

"Yeah, Aviva's amazing." Chris smiled dreamily. "I can't believe I get to marry the girl of my dreams!"

"You dreamed of her?" I ask. "Aww! So sweet!"

"Yeah. I'll see you later. I've got to go do wedding preparations," Chris waves and walks off.

"Leilani! You want to be one of my bridesmaids?" Aviva calls from the other room.

 _Did I just hear that correctly?_ She wants me to be her bridesmaid?! I thought I'd end up as the flower girl or something. "Are you kidding? Heck yeah!"

Aviva smiles. "Great! You'll be after Koki."

"Great! Hey, do you know if Luna would want to be a brides-wolf?"

"I'll ask her!"

I pinch myself. I've got to be dreaming! There's no way this is real! But it is! I'm actually a bridesmaid in Aviva's wedding! And Luna might be, too! I can't believe my luck! I twirl in my room, smiling. This wedding has to be perfect.

I walk over to my bed and see Luna sleeping on it. "Oh, you lazy wolf. Luna, I'm a bridesmaid! Do you want to be a brides-wolf too?"

Luna snaps awake, and jumps off my bed. She runs into the main room and I chase her, and she sits by Aviva, panting and 'nodding.' _Yes!_

"So you want to be a brides-wolf?" Aviva asks, and Luna howls. "Okay. And I can promise you won't have to wear a dress. Leilani, though, you _might_ be wearing a dress."

"Okay!" I answer. "That's fine."

"The theme's going to be Wild Kratts, so maybe we could change your normal outfit a little." Aviva grabs the sleeves of my silver jacket, which is tied around my waist. "Maybe a silvery grey dress for you. Koki's going to be wearing an orange dress, which is also her Creature Power Suit color."

"Are you wearing a purple dress?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Or the traditional white?"

"That's not a bad idea, but I'll probably be wearing white." Aviva answers. "I'm inviting bridesmaids to the wedding. And Chris is inviting groomsmen. Martin's probably going to be his best man."

"I am!" Martin calls from somewhere.

Aviva and I laugh. "Who's best maid? Or whatever it's called?"

"Maid of honor," Aviva corrects, laughing. "And... I don't know. Maybe Koki. But then there's also you, my _kid._ "

I shrug. "It doesn't matter to me. Pick who you want to."

"Kay," Aviva replies. "I can't wait!"

"Me either!"

* * *

 **The idea of a park came from bianca . duarte.140 and I adapted it, lol :3 Thanks!**

 **(Sorry with the period thing, FF won't let me do it right! xD)**


	4. Old Friends

**Okay, FINALS THIS WEEK BUT I GOT A CHAPTER! Yay! xD**

 **R &R?**

* * *

Martin and I walk through Central Park. Why? Because we can! It's October now, and I'm wearing a pink tank top. For some reason, it's _really_ hot today. I really love my family. They're perfect. Birds who are still around fly down to greet me, and I let some of them perch on my finger before they fly away. Suddenly a pigeon lands on my finger.

"Hey! Is that Chris?" Martin asks.

"Huh?" I raise an eyebrow. "Chris is a pigeon?"

Martin laughs. "He _was._ Aviva and Jimmy once challenged us to find a peregrine falcon in the city, and she gave us pigeon powers to go along with the falcon discs. Anyways, we found a pigeon nest, and Chris was leaning on the activation button while a pigeon pecked his nose, so he got pigeon powers."

I laugh, causing the pigeon to fly off. "Oh my god! Did you get it on tape?"

"No," Martin groans. "I wish! Maybe I could sneak the disc in and you could get him to lean on something and get a pigeon to peck him again."

"Aw, just when he's starting to like me? No way!"

We both laugh, and I feel like an adult. I wish I were one. Suddenly a blur goes by, and Martin and I are knocked over. I see a girl stop and turn around.

"Oh my- _MARTIN KRATT?!_ " The girl looks like a Barbie- thin and pretty. Her hair's in a ponytail and she has icy blue eyes. Maybe a real life Elsa or something? She's pretty, and Martin seems to recognize her.

" _C- Candice?_ " Martin stutters. We both stand up.

"Am I missing something?" I ask, looking in between the two of them.

"Leilani, meet Candice." Martin puts his arm around the girl, who's a little shorter then me, but probably taller then Aviva. "She was me best friend in junior and senior year."

"Hey." Candice waves. "Has Martin changed, or is he still an idiot?"

"He's an idiot," I answer. "No change."

"Hey!" Martin protests. "I am not an idiot!"

"Sure." Candice laughs. "Anyways, are you Martin's daughter?"

"No," I answer. "I'm Chris'. And Aviva's. My birth parents are... _dead_... and I lived in the wild for two years, then they found me, adopted me and stuff. And now they're getting married!"

"Aww. They're perfect for each other!" Candice coos. "Anyways, Martin, so how's the team doing?"

"Great!" Martin replies. "When'd you find out?"

"When you tagged the Tasmanian devils, it was in the news, remember?" Candice answered. "That's when I found out. God, it's hot out here."

Martin rolls his eyes. "You're _running._ And you call me the idiot."

"You are." Candice rolls her eyes, too. " _I,_ however, am now a fully licensed vet. You know anyone hiring?"

"No, but you can come back to the Tortuga," Martin offers. "Maybe join the team?"

 _Is he... flirting?_ I raise an eyebrow. Sure, Candice is pretty, and probably smart because she's a vet, but I don't know anything else about her. Martin seems to like her, maybe even _like-like_ her?

"Really?" Candice asks, beaming. "I'd _love_ to!"

"Race you back?" Martin asks. "Just keep going this way."

"You're on!" Candice smirks. "You're going down, Kratt!"

"No way, Jones! You're the one going down!"

Candice Jones. That must be her last name. I prepare myself for the _go._ I'm going to race them, too! (There is no way Martin's forgetting me.)

" _GO!_ "

We all take off, and I have to admit, Candice is really athletic. She runs fast, and when Martin seems to tire, she just keeps running. It's just me and her now- Martin is a few feet behind. Our strides match perfectly, when I realize something: longer legs means longer strides. Longer strides means more distance covered. I'm not tired, and Candice doesn't seem to be tired either. I make my strides a little longer and run ahead of Candice, only by a half foot or so. I ran in first, then stopped. Candice came in next, and Martin came in last.

"So, Kratt, I believe you said _you're the one going down?_ " Candice folds her arms. "Look who's the winner."

"Actually, Leilani won. _She_ beat _you._ " Martin sasses. "So, Candice... you lose too."

"Candice?!" Aviva calls, running into the room. "Oh my gosh! Candice!"

"Aviva!"

The two hug, and then they both smile.

"Oh my gosh, I lost contact with you! Did you hear about the wedding?" Aviva asks.

"Yes! I'm so excited for you!" Candice answers.

"Hey, I need one more bridesmaid, would you be up for it?" Aviva raises an eyebrow. "You could wear whatever dress you want."

"Are you kidding? Yes!" Candice squeals. "Oh my gosh, we've got so much to catch up on!"

"Did I hear Candice?" Chris pops his head out the door. "Hey Candice!"

"Candice?" Koki pops her head out, too. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Oh my god! It's a reunion!"

 _For you,_ I think. _For me? I don't really know her!_

"So, Candice, if most of us agree, you want to join the team?" Martin asks. "Anyone against her joining?"

No one says anything, not even Jimmy (who's actually listening to the conversation). I don't say anything because I like her... now... and she could be useful. She's a vet.

"Oh my god! Thank you, Martin!" Candice tackles Martin in a hug, almost knocking him over.

"No problem," Martin replies. "We need a vet sometimes. Once, we met an injured Florida panther, and Aviva could make a biodegradable healing bandage, but you'd have been useful too. You could've probably done something better. Uh, no offense, Aviva."

"None taken." Aviva smiles. "What's your specialty?"

"Zoology stuff. Fits your career, huh, Kratt bros?" Candice brushes part of her bangs out of her hair. "You're lucky you have me. When you guys get hurt, maybe I'll just use my vet powers to magically heal you."

We all laugh at the last comment.


	5. and More Old Friends

**Closer to the wedding... ALMOST THERE!**

* * *

If there ever was a perfect wedding, this one will definitely be it. Everything's ready. The rehearsal dinner's tonight. It's in... _one hour?!_ Chris' parents, William and Linda, are basically in charge (due to some tradition thingy.) It's going to be a "garden party" outside. I look at my closet.

Inside, there are two main dresses: a long, sparkly silver one and a dark purple one. The sparkly silver dress is floor-length and it shimmers. It's strapless and a ribbon around the waist. The purple dress is kind of a V-neck, but the straps go straight down before the V. I grab the purple dress and put it on. Ahh... I can't wait for tonight. Or tomorrow! The wedding! Plus, Martin taught me this song called _Think of Me_ from the Phantom of the Opera movie. He's acting as Chris and I'm Aviva. We also changed the lyrics a little. Why do it? Because we wanted to!

I change into the dress and then re-brush my hair. I love the purple streak in it. Aviva let me paint my hair with long-lasting hair chalk with the streak. It's perfect! Luna is sleeping on my bed, and I smile softly. She's a good companion. I quickly do eyeliner and mascara, followed by lipstick and perfume. I look fine. Earlier today, Luna had a bath. So she's fine. I check the time, and I realize I've got to get going! I step into silver shoes- the same ones I'm wearing to the wedding- and instantly feel taller. I'm 5'8" like Chris, and now I'm like... 6'2"? Hey, four inches taller then Martin! Hopefully, I am now the tallest one on the Tortuga.

"Hey, you ready?" Candice pops her head into my room. She walks in. Her hair's in a bun- she's the maid of honor- and she wears a sleek navy dress.

"Yep!" I answer. "Maybe you're at Martin's kissing height, though."

"I'm still shorter then him!"

Candice is Martin's secret crush. Apparently he liked her all through high school, and she was just kind of oblivious. He still likes her. They're actually really cute together! I wonder about the guests. Who will be there? Well, only a few more minutes until I find out! I grab my Creature Pod and put it in a cute little white purse. Luna follows me and Candice out the door. There, I find the rest of the crew in the Createrra.

"Hey, Leilani, if you're late now, will you be late for the wedding?" Martin teases.

"Oh, shush!" I exclaim. "You're more likely to be late!"

"I hate to say it, but she's right," Chris smirks. "Sorry, bro. You're usually the late one."

* * *

When we get to the wedding party, everyone rushes to greet us, and I slip away with Luna. I've become more trusting of people after Chris and Aviva showed there were good people in the world, but still, I'm more of an introvert. The Tortuga is in a nice park somewhere in the United States. I _so_ forget. Chris and Aviva will be a plane for their honeymoon, and I got invited. (Chris had said, _Hey, we're not leaving our daughter behind!_ )

"L- Leilani?"

I know that voice. A guy I like-liked before it happened. I spin around to find the exact same guy.

" _Gavin?!_ "

We just stand there until he hugs me. I hug back, and he's gotten taller. He's barely shorter then me. Gavin was my best friend when I lived back at the neighborhood.

"Oh my god, Lei." Gavin sighs, using the nickname he gave me when we were best friends. "I thought you were dead."

"I missed you too, Gavin." I reply, closing my eyes. "I didn't know you were invited."

"Yeah, I'm one of the Wild Kratts 'kids,'" Gavin answers. "Ronan, my brother, is too. I missed you _so_ much."

"Me, too."

"So... how are you?" Gavin asks, as we break the hug. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah. As you may have read, I'm not dead and I'm Chris and Aviva's daughter, also Queen of the Wild." I whisper the last part. "It's like the animals and I can communicate! It's cool."

"Is that why you have a pet wolf?" Gavin points at Luna, who growls lightly. "Whoa! Please don't bite me!"

"Easy, Luna. He's my best friend." I kneel down and pet Luna. "You can pet her if you want."

Gavin bends down to pet Luna, who lets him. She sits, and Gavin strokes her. I watch, and I actually notice how _cute_ Gavin is. His blonde hair... and blue eyes... so cute... _SNAP OUT OF IT, LEILANI!_ Ugh. _He's not going to like you. He probably has a girlfriend._

"Leilani?" Aviva calls. "Can you come over for a picture?"

"Just a second!" I call. "See you later, I guess? Yeah."

I run over to the picture. The photographer wants me to stand like a model. He wants me to put my weight on one hip and stand next to Martin, posing like his girlfriend. (What?! Martin's more like my brother.) It's really awkward. It's probably because I'm taller then Martin. (YES! FINALLY!) Then he asks me to put my hip towards the camera. Um... no! I'm not... _that_ kind of person!

Then it's time for dinner. I walk gracefully. (NOT! I trip on a rock and land in a push-up position, on the ground, then quickly get up.) Then I walk over to the table and look at the place cards. Chris and Aviva sit together. Then on the outsides of them is Candice (maid of honor) and Martin (best man). After Candice is Koki, and after Martin is Jimmy Z. I sit on the end- I'm the youngest (and last) bridesmaid. I look next to me at the place card and nearly die.

 _Gavin_.


	6. A Party is Ruined

**OOH! So now who likes who? :3 I promise the wedding is next chapter!**

 **R &R?**

* * *

 _Gavin..._

I try to act like a normal person (which is hard), and Gavin sits next to me. "We meet again, huh, Leilani?"

"Yeah." I smirk. "Or did you do this?"

"Nope," Gavin answers. "Guess we're stuck, just like we were captains in the sixth grade."

"I still won," I reply. That was the day no one wanted to be captain, and our gym teacher was all, _Okay... how about Leilani and Gavin?_ so we picked teams. It was a close match of "gym hockey." (Oh, who am I kidding? We flattened Gavin's team!)

"You flattened us!" Gavin rolls his eyes. "You, uh, did really well."

"Thanks. So did you." I look around for waiters and stuff. "Where's the food?"

* * *

For awhile, music plays. No _good_ music plays. (It's all the classical crud. Where's Taylor Swift? And Katy Perry? And Fall Out Boy? And they call it a... _party?)_

I'm just standing in the corner of the party. Chris and Aviva are dancing, and Candice walks over. "Hey, Leilani. Who was that boy? Do you like him?"

"Candice!" I snap. "His name's Gavin and he was my best friend before the fire happened. What about Martin? Go dance with him!"

"Leilani, you know he doesn't like me back!" she hisses. "Plus, I think he likes Koki."

"I'm betting on you!" I reply, smiling. "You're walking down the aisle with him tomorrow."

"Are you walking down with Gavin?"

"Uh... I don't know."

"Hey, Leilani?" Chris asks. "Change of plans. You know Gavin, right? You'll be walking down the aisle with him tomorrow."

 _Oh... My... God... It's a dream come true. Am I Cinderella or am I dreaming?!_

"Okay!" I chirp. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Me, either." Chris smiles. "I can't wait to finally be married to Aviva after all these years. By the way, do you like Gavin?"

I give him The Look. "Chris, no. And _why do you care?_ "

"Hey, I'm your dad!" he protests. "Aren't we supposed to know who their daughter dates?"

"No!" I sigh. "You're just supposed to get him back if he breaks my heart."

"Oh, come on. Be honest." Chris folds his arms. "I'm not going to care."

" _Suuuuure._ " I roll my eyes. "And yes, I do. _Don't_ kill him."

"I won't."

He runs off really fast, which makes me suspicious. I hide in the bushes and follow my dad. And guess what? There Chris is, with Aviva, quickly explaining about me. And there's Gavin. I feel _so_ sorry for him. I see Chris glance at the bush I'm hiding in, and when he turns back, I run for it, all the way back towards the free food. (It's all fancy appetizers or whatever. Where is the free chocolate fountain?!)

Finally Gavin walks over to me. "Hey. Your dad talked to me."

"Oh, god, what did he do?" I ask. "The typical _hurt-my-daughter-and-I'll-hurt-you_ dad speech?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he answers. "And he's right, I like you... I always have."

"Aww... me too." I smile. "Although, no offense, but I didn't really think of you in the woods. It was more, _okay, where's my next meal_ coming from. Even if you are cute."

"I think I can forgive you." Gavin smiles back. "By the way, does Martin like the blonde girl over there?"

Gavin points directly at Candice, who's talking to Martin. I laugh. "I told him it's obvious! But she's just oblivious! Hey, where'd Luna go?"

"Over there." Gavin points at Luna, who's having fun running around with a bunch of other wolves- Constellation's pack! "Those wolves lived around us, remember?"

"Yup." We had grown up outside of NYC, in New Jersey. It was a peaceful place. "The head male's called Constellation."

"He's nice." Gavin pets Constellation on the head. "So, Miss Queen of the Wild, what do they think of me?"

"They think you're cool." I smirk. "And like I said, _I_ think you're _cute._ "

"Well, I think you're pretty." He stands up and looks over at the dance floor. "I'd ask you to dance, but I have no idea what this is."

"And I'd accept, except I don't either." I fold my arms and look at the dance floor, too. "I honestly think _22_ by Taylor Swift would be more appropriate."

"Hey, I think my sister has that on her phone!" Gavin exclaims. "Can you work the DJ booth?"

"I'll figure it out. Now where is she?"

* * *

Gavin's sister Teresa _does_ have that song, and a bunch of other pop music. She whips together a quick (wedding rehearsal appropriate) playlist, and luckily, she agrees to work the DJ booth. Hopefully Chris and Aviva won't yell at me and they know who Taylor Swift is.

 _"It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters..."_

All the kids at the wedding (and teens like me) take the "dance floor" which is not really a floor, more like a space of grass. It's like the sixth grade dance. A bunch of people jumping around, sometimes dancing, and talking. When the chorus comes on, the adults actually seem to _notice,_ and someone drops a glass. Oh, well!

"What the...?" Chris asks, looking around until he sees Teresa at the DJ booth. " _Oh..._ "

Teresa's even taking song requests! She somehow found a pen and paper. And while we teenagers enjoy life and dance the night away, the adults are boring and just stare. The last song of the night fits the party perfectly: _Shake It Off._

Once the party is over, and we're back on the Tortuga, my mom asks, " _What_ were you doing?"

"You said it was a _party._ It wasn't. So I made it a party," I answer.

"It was a party to the adults," Chris replies, rolling his eyes.

"Oops?" I smile sheepishly. "Sorry?"

Aviva and Chris sigh. "I guess we'll just... _shake it off..._ for now."


	7. Here comes the ZACH?

**Yes, the long awaited WEDDING! :D It might not be perfect because I don't know that much about weddings. I'm a teenager. xD**

 **R &R? (By the way, I DIED when I got 15 reviews! OMG, Thank You! ily!)**

* * *

Today is the day!

It's the perfect day. Chris and Aviva are getting married! And I become Leilani Adele Corcovado-Kratt! And a bridesmaid! This is going to be perfect. I run around the Tortuga screaming, "IT'S THE DAY!"

"Leilani Corcovado," Aviva begins, walking out of her room, obviously annoyed, "it is 5:30 AM. The wedding is at 3 PM. Go back to sleep. You are 15. Act like it, please."

Oh, yeah, I turned 15 last month. The wedding planning had a month to spare due to Chris' organization, so it's happening in July, aka right now. I don't want to go back to sleep! But then Candice comes out of her room. She and Martin would honestly be the cutest couple since Chris and Aviva. Candice and Martin were both crazy, sometimes immature (hey, I was too!) and sweet. Plus, they knew each other in high school. Do I hear something screaming _SHIP?_

"Guess someone's excited. I am, too."

"Where's Martin? He's usually up by now!" I exclaim.

"He left me a note saying he was gone somewhere and he'd be fine." Candice shrugs.

"Oh, yeah, Chris left me a note like that, too." Aviva adds. "I guess I might as well get up if Leilani's so hyper."

And I am. I squeal, and run around the Tortuga, arms spread out. I can't wait! Wedding, wedding, wedding! Everything's going to be perfect! I! CAN'T! WAIT! Why did it have to be at 3 PM? Why couldn't time pass faster? I decided to think of something else: Candice and Martin. They were cute, weren't they? Like Chris and Aviva! _UGH! More wedding stuff!_ I think. _STOP WITH THE WEDDING STUFF!_ And then I stop running, right before I crash into a wall.

"Careful!" Aviva exclaims, laughing. "You're acting like a Kratt brother!"

"Thanks!"

The day drags on and on and on. Until finally the hairstylist and makeup artist arrive, and the Kratt brothers plus Jimmy have gone... somewhere. It's hard for me to sit still for the people to do my makeup and hair. By the time they're done, I look great, but still hyper. The dress goes perfectly with the makeup. There's sparkly silver eye shadow, a shade darker then my dress (which is actually pretty light silver), black mascara and eyeliner. My hair is _not_ in the traditional bridesmaid bun because the wedding is Wild Kratts themed, and I don't really do buns. My hair is in a side braid like it usually was in the wild. I really like how I look. I actually look _pretty._

And then there's Aviva. She has her hair long, braided sideways across the back, and _gorgeous_ makeup. Next to her, I'm an ugly duckling. The eyeliner is really thin and the eyelashes look natural. And the eye shadow is close to her skin color, just a little lighter. She could totally pass for a model. And Candice looks great as the maid of honor. Her hair's long and loose like it always up, and she wears eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow, which looks like Aviva's. And Koki seems to be in a kind of... _dream state._ Luna looks very nice as the... uh... "flower wolf."

Then there are pictures, which don't last long. And then we all get in a limo and drive to Central Park. Rumor has it that the news will be there! Like, Good Morning America and Today! And gossip magazines and stuff! Hopefully, they'll be _quiet_ and everything will work put fine. And then the wedding reception would be in a different part of Central Park, fenced off away from nosy reporters.

There are so many reporters! I see people from _Us Weekly, Today, Good Morning America_ (even if it's not the morning), _Cosmopolitan, People, Vogue..._ The list goes on and on. Are Chris and Aviva the new Kim and Kanye? Kate and William? (I knew that Chris and Aviva would last longer then Kim Kardashian's other marriage. The wedding _reception_ would probably last longer.)

Then I see Chris. And everything is perfect. Us bridesmaids line up with the groomsmen, and I smile at Gavin. I like him, but what did he mean when he said I was pretty? _You're-pretty-and-hot_ or _You're-pretty-but-we're-friends?_ UGH! Why were boys... like that?We walk down the aisle, and I can't help but squeal inside!

And then the bride theme thing plays. Luna walks out with a basket of flowers in her mouth with some blonde boy, aka the ring boy. I barely notice the cameras clicking and all the people watching. And then come all the "oh my god I love you and here's why" part. Chris pretty much repeats what he said on proposal day. And Aviva says the same thing. And then everyone says _aww!_ because they are SO! FREAKING! CUTE!

"Is there any here who thinks these two should not get married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!" comes a voice. And then Zach drops his black invisibility cloak on the ground. I heard about that thing. I really need to take it. Luna snarls, getting up out of the aisle and standing in front of Chris and Aviva.

Everyone gasps, and the preacher raises an eyebrow. "Why do you object, sir?"

"She's _my girlfriend!_ " Zach lies.

Everyone gasps again, and I scream, "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS, ZACH! YOU WISH! And according to her, you hated her at science camp! Plus, didn't you say so yourself?"

"She was working on stuff for those Wild Kratts!" Zach snaps. "She's _my_ girlfriend, and _he's_ the ex!"

Everyone's silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop. And then the cameras click, the videos record, and then the preacher asks, "Is this true?"

"NO!" Chris and Aviva protest. Luna snarls louder. Most of the guests know her already, but some don't and just stare at her.

"Yes!" Zach argues.

"I have one thing to add. Screw you." I smirk. "Chris and Aviva are _engaged._ And you freaking _killed_ Alessandra! You don't know anything about them, or even me, and you knew my mom! Darling, I'm a _nightmare_ dressed like a daydream! Zach, you know now we've got _bad blood!_ "

"Aviva is mine!" Zach somehow pushes Chris over.

"In your _wildest dreams!_ " I sing. "Cry a river, build a bridge and _get the heck over it!_ "

Taylor Swift lyrics come in handy! I kind of am a nightmare to people I hate. (ZACH. DONITA.) And we _do_ have bad blood. And Zach probably dreams of Aviva... in his _wildest dreams!_ That was just kind of creepy, though. Like, really creepy.

"Zach, get out." Martin sighs. "We didn't invite you."

"For a reason," Candice adds. "No one likes him."

"Not until I have Aviva! Help me get him out!" Zach grabs Aviva in a kiss, and she slaps him.

"I am _not_ with you, Zach! I'm with _Chris!_ " And just to prove it, Aviva kisses Chris.

"I'll help you, Zach! The nearest mental hospital is... that way, and the nearest insane asylum is... over there!" I smirk. Luna is so close to biting Zach, and I smile. "Oh, look down. If I tell her to bite you, she will."

"AHH! RABIES!" Zach screams.

"Get out." I snap. " _Now._ "

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, WILD RATTS!" Zach screams as he runs out.

"Is there anyone else who objects?"

Luckily, no one else objects. Luna did growl protectively, and look like she was going to bite Zach. And I did give them Annabeth Chase's glare mixed with the fury of Katniss Everdeen's rage against the Capitol in _Mockingjay._ Also, I had given Zach a look of pure (Dalek) hatred, which is actually (in my opinion) scary.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Chris and Aviva kiss, and it's like a movie scene. Romantic and sweet. Everyone cheers (and Luna howls). I see _lots_ of pictures being taken. And I'm so glad it happens now, even after Zach was... himself. It's perfect, just like the ending of _The Last Olympian_ or in _The Hunger Games'_ epilogue. Or even _Allegiant-_ Oh, wait, never mind. UGH! WHY, VERONICA ROTH, WHY?! But whatever. Now...

"IT'S PARTY TIME!"

* * *

 **Oh, Zach, jealous as always. 0.0 who knew he'd do this for Aviva?**


	8. Reception

**Heyyy guys! R &R? :D**

 **Also, happy birthday to Martin Kratt! (December 23)**

 **And early MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

After the wedding, there are lots pictures. Boring! The gossip magazines take advantage of this and snap lots of pictures of us, even when we're not posing. It's getting really annoying. But hey, if you look up _Leilani_ or _Leilani Kratt_ or _Leilani Corcovado_ (or even _Leilani Kratt-Corcovado?_ ) you'll probably find lots of pictures of me. So I guess I'm famous now?

I just happen to overhear (okay, fine, I was eavesdropping) someone talking about a father/daughter dance. Oh, crap! I'm terrible at ballroom dancing. (School dancing and the whip I can totally do, though!) Hopefully it id just a rumor? The cameras snap pictures, too. I'm glad the reception is fenced off. Then maybe Gavin will be more likely to ask me out. Or Martin will ask out Candice!

The wedding reception is in another flat spot, and there are tables and a dance floor. I see my place card at the head table with Chris and Aviva's. AHH, they spelled my name wrong! 'Leilanie' has one _e,_ not two! Their parents' tables are on either side of the main table. I know I'm going to screw up etiquette. But oh well. I can't be good at _everything._

Everyone cheers when we enter. (I know, I look fabulous. Haha, just kidding!) I feel like Miss Universe. Then we all sit down, and I end up next to Gavin again. Then I realize the father/daughter dance thing is for Aviva and her dad. I watch as she dances (way better then me) and then Chris and his mom take the floor. Weddings are so sweet. I wonder who will be next? Martin and Candice? Me and Gavin? (HAHA, not unless we age like ten years.) Suddenly cocktails come around. Gavin and I look at each other and laugh.

"And what are we supposed to do?" he whispers. "We're too young to drink these!"

One of the waiters sets a red-colored drink in front of me. "Your drink, Miss."

"Uh, I'm 15." I smile, embarrassed. "Not sure it's appropriate for my age."

"It's flavored water. For both of you," the waiter explains as he sets one in front of Gavin.

"Guess your parents thought of everything. Plus, I'm 16. I win." Gavin smirks, looking around the room. "Do you know most of these people?"

"Do I look like I do?" I roll my eyes. "Nope. I think they're Chris and Aviva's families? And now mine, I guess? That's bad I don't know, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Gavin answers. "But that's okay, your royal highness Queen Leilani of the Wild."

"You shut up!" I exclaim, lightly punching him on the shoulder. "It's just a nickname."

"But you look like a queen." Gavin replies, smiling.

"Quiet! Quiet! People!" Candice calls, tapping her glass. "Okay, hello everyone, my name's Candice Jones and I'm now the vet for the Wild Kratts team. Chris and Aviva dated _forever_ in middle and high school, and they are perfect for each other. They totally deserve each other. So, let's toast! _Whoo-hoo!_ "

We all raise our glasses and toast. _Clink, clink._ That's what I love about Candice. She keeps it short, sweet and sometimes she's immature, but in a good way. I can see why Martin likes her. Candice sits back down and I notice a few guys staring at her and I hear one say, _She's hot._

Next, it's Martin's turn. "I'm Martin, Chris' brother. Like Candice said, Chris and Aviva are perfect for each other. I'm glad my bro got the best girl for him."

More _clink-clink_ sounds. Martin's toast was short and sweet, too, and I notice him staring at Candice. She doesn't notice- she's talking to Aviva. Chris looks over at Martin and then Candice. Martin turns red and Chris flashes him a knowing smile. _YOU GO, MARTIN COCO!_ If that even makes sense. Mean Girls isn't really working for a wedding.

The appetizers come around, and luckily, it's _normal_ stuff. Nothing like... whatever adults eat at fancy parties. By the first course, I'm full, and then I learn there's more free food coming. Whatever, free food is free food! Too bad I don't have a purse... or bread sticks. Nothing beats free food!"

Finally, the dancing begins. _Shake It Off_ is the first song. Candice drags me onto the dance floor.

" _Now,_ Leilani Corcovado- _Kratt,_ now this song is appropriate."

The party stats! Yes! It's perfect. Gavin's brother Ronan plus his friends Aidan and Nolan (since when are there so many kids?!) hang out in a separate group. I love the songs that play. Life is good.

I wonder what Alessandra would think about me now. She had said _Chris, do it soon..._ Did she mean proposal? Or was it connected to Aviva's "fortune-" _you'll be a great mother?_ Was I going to be a sister? I would love to be a sister... _again._ I missed her. But well, I needed to not let the past define my future. (Katniss Everdeen lost her sister but she's amazing.) I just have to be a Katniss.

"Hey, Leilani, Aviva's tossing her bouquet!" Candice exclaims, maybe an hour later. "And the cake is going to be cut soon!"

"Caaaaaandice!" I groan as she drags me. "I'm too young to get married! I'm 15! You, however, should marry Martin."

"Are you dating _him?_ " she asks. "And he doesn't like me back."

"Not technically," I admit. "AHA! You admitted it!"

"Whatever. Just come on!"

The cake is cut first, which is pretty boring. It's just cutting a cake. I can't wait to TASTE the cake, though! Then my mom lets all the single ladies line up. And guess what song plays? _Single Ladies_ by Beyoncé. Of course. But actually, that song is pretty accurate. We _are_ single ladies. I stand next to Candice, who looks pretty hyped. Aviva turns around and tosses the bouquet behind her. It sails through the air until one girl catches it.

"I got it!" she screams. And it's Candice. She smiles, holding up the bouquet with her right hand like she just won the Olympics. Good for her! Hey, is this a sign that Martin's going to catch the garter thing? That. Would. Be. So. Freaking. Awesome. Because. They. Are. Like. Soooooooo. Cute.

Chris takes the garter from Aviva's dress and watches as the single guys (including Martin!) line up to catch it. He turns around and tosses it. I watch from beside Aviva and Candice as it sails into Martin's hand. OH MY GOD, THIS IS A SIGN! OH MY GOD! IT'S SO REAL! Lots of pictures are snapped, and I think I see some faraway flashes from tabloid cameras. Will they never stop? Not unless we lose our fame (which would be kind of nice, even though I'd like to be on the cover of a magazine.)

"Ooooooooooh!" Chris, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z and I exclaim.

"CANDICE AND MARTIN, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I squeal.

Martin walks over to Candice and hands her the garter. "S-s-some coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah." Candice blushes. "I-I guess."

"I guess now's the time to do this. Candice, I _really_ like you. As in, more then a friend. I did in high school, too. You were the best one on the soccer team. I planned to ask you at the end of the night, but now seems like a better time." Martin begins. "I loved you in high school. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" Candice answers, hugging Martin. Then they kiss.

"Awww!" Everyone seems to understand. The cameras get all the shots they can of Martin and Candice. Too bad Gavin won't ask me out now. Then that would be perfect.

"Hey, Leilani?"

Or will he?! OH MY GOD! I squeal inside, then turn around to find Gavin. "Um, yeah?"

"S-s-since everyone's getting in relationships- your parents, Martin and Candice, I see no better time to ask you... _will you go out with me?_ " Gavin asks.

And it's the perfect moment. I wish I could freeze these moments in time- the wedding (without Zach), the bouquet/garter toss, Martin and Candice, and now me and Gavin.

"YES!" We hug, too, and there's more _aww-_ ing. Martin snickers behind my back and I glare. "Not a word, Martin Kratt!"

Gavin and I don't really _kiss_ because we're teens. We just stand there hugging, and the next song plays: _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift. And it really is a love story. Three love stories, in fact. I can even hear Alessandra chanting me on- _Go, Leilani!_ And I can't believe how (almost) perfect this day has been. (Minus Zach, it's been perfect.)

 _You go, Leilani Corco!_ Hey, that actually rhymes. And _Mean Girls_ works here! YES! I love that movie.

"Want to dance?" Gavin asks, smirking.

"I'll try!" I answer. "No promises I _can_ though."

"You're probably not as bad as you think!" Gavin replies.

We take the dance floor, and I actually dance okay in heels. It's romantic, and I know I'll probably end up on the cover of _Life & Style_ or _People_ or _Us Weekly._ But that's okay. I'll deal with the future when it comes. And now I'll just worry about... _now,_ I guess.

* * *

I never actually get to try the cake before Chris and Aviva walk over to the Createrra, which is headed straight to the NYC airport. They're going to South America, Africa and the Australian Outback before coming back to the United States. And they promise they'll be pictures. I watch as they leave, and everyone waves. I'm going to miss them for three weeks. One week in each place.

I wonder where Zach is. It just hits me. Did the cops come take him away? (PLEASE?) Did they send him to the insane asylum? Did they follow him home and find all the animal robots, then he's imprisoned forever for animal abuse? (EVEN BETTER!)

 _Don't hate,_ Alessandra said. (Or something like that.) I guess I shouldn't. Zach is Zach, and that will never change. Maybe I can change, though- help Aviva make new stuff that changes the world in a positive way. And if we get really famous (like Taylor Swift-famous) then maybe we can get other people to change the world for the better.

"Bye!"

I watch them speed off into the night, and then smile. I'll see them later. But now, what will I do with my life for three weeks? Hang out with Gavin? That'd be pretty sweet. I gave him my number (since Creature Pods text! YES!) and he gave me his. This night can't be more perfect.

"Uh, Leilani, I think you're going somewhere." Gavin points at Martin, Candice, Jimmy and Koki. "Somewhere important."

"Hey! Leilani! If we're going to beat Chris and Aviva to South America, we've got to go!" Martin exclaims. "Come on!"

"What?" I ask.

"We're going with them on their honeymoon!" Candice calls. "Let's go!"

Luna howls approvingly. I hop into the Createrra, and we speed away into the night towards the Tortuga. It's not actually that far, and it looks beautiful at night.

"Plotting a course to South America!"

The Tortuga lifts off, and I run to my room to change. I hang up the dress and change into a green T-shirt with my silver jacket and jeans, then run back out to the main room, where everyone else has changed too. I notice Koki kind of glaring at Martin and Candice. Does she like him...? No... wait, does she? Whatever.

"Hey, you're shorter now. How's the weather?" Martin asks.

I just punch him in the arm, and he screams, "Ow!"

Luna howls, and I'm excited "go on a honeymoon" but not really go on one. I've never done it before. Plus, we won't be _that_ annoying. I wonder if it was planned. Forget _Think of Me_ (even if we never did it). Why? Because...

"SOUTH AMERICA, HERE WE COME!"


	9. Models and Arguments?

**Hai! Merry XMAS! R &R?**

* * *

"Lei-LAN-i! Time to get up!"

 _Ughhhhh..._ I roll my eyes and sigh. "It's 7:30 AM!"

"I guess you don't want to see what the _gossip magazines_ say about you, then!"

I jump out of bed, and grab some clothes. I have to see this. I told Aviva to tell me if/when they came in so I could look at them and see how accurate they were. My T-shirt is purple, and I have jeans in my other hand. I quickly change and then run out into the main room of the Tortuga. I grab the nearest gossip magazine: _Star._ The front cover has a picture of Chris and Aviva. The side "bars" read, _New Romances!_ and the other one read, _Leilani: Sass?_ I instantly open up to the sass page and it had all the insults fired at Zach.

"HEY, LOOK! IT'S A PICTURE OF MARTIN AND CANDICE!" I exclaim, flipping to the _New Romances!_ part. "And me and Gavin!"

"Where?" Candice asks.

I point at the text. " _Chris Kratt, 24 and Aviva Corcovado, 23, aren't the only ones who found love. Martin Kratt, Chris' 28-year-old brother also found love with Candice Jones, 28. Candice is also the Wild Kratts crew vet._ "

"Hey, how do they know how old I am? Oh, and there's you!" Candice points at a picture of me and Gavin.

" _Leilani Corcovado-Kratt: Wild Kratt or DONITA'S SECRET MODEL?!_ " I read the headline. "That was like a year ago! What's next, _Victoria's_ Secret?!"

I half expect someone to say, _Actually, they called earlier, and when you get a job, they want you._ But luckily, that didn't happen. As much as I'd _love_ to be a model, I'd rather hang out in the wild. And then there's a concept of _people_... I still don't like people that much, and to be a model there are lots of annoying people around 24/7. UGH, screw it, I don't want to be a model. NOPE!

I read the text. _Leilani Corcovado-Kratt, 15, may be a future model. She is 5'8," and looks 36-24-36._

"Wait, what's 34-24-34?" I ask, looking up from the article.

"What the...?" Aviva asks, then sees the gossip magazine. " _Oh..._ it's what society calls perfect."

"Stupid," I mutter, and then keep on reading. _Corcovado-Kratt has already modeled for Donita's Secret and many consider her to 'model' her silver bridesmaid dress. Leilani would make an excellent model [for] Victoria's Secret," says Gisele Bündchen, the highest-paid model of 2015._ **(I searched highest paid models and she was #1.)** Then there were pictures of me- one in my bridesmaid dress and a normal picture of me in a swimsuit. (Stalk much?)

"These are _so_ inaccurate!" Martin exclaims. "Look here: _Chris or Zach?_ "

"Chris, _obviously._ " I roll my eyes. "And _I know!_ They think I'd be a good model. No way."

Chris smiles. "Aw, thanks Leilani."

"It's true!" I walk over to Martin and look at the magazine. "It's either a jerk who doesn't have a purpose on this earth or you. I think the choice is obvious. Wait, WHAT does that say?!"

"Okay, give me that!" Aviva grabs the magazine from Martin. " _Aviva Corcovado, 23, is cheating on Chris... Zach Varmitech speaks out?_ That little...!"

She doesn't finish the sentence. I curse Zach a million times over. Suddenly the Wild Kratts alarm goes off, and I drop one of the magazines.

"Wild Kratts, come in! It's Nina!"

A cute girl, who looks like she's 7 or 8 appears on-screen. She has darker colored skin then Aviva and brown hair. Her eyes are also olive like Aviva's. She also has a dark pink flower in her hair.

" _Hola,_ Nina. What's up?" Aviva asks.

"Shadow's missing!"

 _Who?_ I think.

"When did you last see him?" Chris asks.

"Yesterday. His mom was looking for him!" Nina answers.

"On our way!" Martin exclaims, tossing a gossip magazine onto the table.

"Was that a gossip... never mind. See you soon!"

* * *

After putting the gossip magazines in my room in the _To Read Later_ pile, I walk over to Chris. "Uh, who's Shadow?"

"He's a black jaguar," Chris answers, tapping buttons on his Creature Pod. There, I see a picture of a black-colored kitten. "Zach tried to use him as the symbol for a line of spy-bots once. We're headed to Central America."

"So that puts the honeymoon on hold?" I ask. "No Rio de Janeiro beach?"

"Afraid not now." Chris turns off his Creature Pod. "Maybe sometime in the next week, though. You did a good job at the wedding."

"Thanks," I reply, smiling. "You, too. But, well, _duh,_ nobody really screws up their own wedding unless they like, dive into the cake or something."

Chris laughs. "Yeah. Where'd Luna get off to?"

"Over there." I point at Luna, who's sitting next to Aviva. "By the way, I'm proud of you for not killing Gavin when he asked me out."

"Yet," he teases. "You never know."

"Don't you start!" I elbow him, and we both laugh.

"Okay, I promise I won't kill him if he doesn't hurt you." Chris puts his arm around me. "So, Leilani _Corcovado-Kratt,_ how do you feel about the wedding?"

"In all honesty? It was great, but the press was so annoying." I roll my eyes, yawn and lean my head on his shoulder. "And maybe I stayed up a little _too_ late."

He chuckles a little. "Then go to bed earlier. Um, Leilani, how would you feel-"

He's cut off by Martin. "We're here!"

"Guess it'll have to wait."

"Yeah... race you to the Createrra!"

I end up winning because running is my thing. (Okay, fine Luna beats _me._ But I still beat both Kratt brothers!) Me, Martin and Chris drive to a little village, where we meet the Nina girl. She waves to us.

"Chris! Martin!"

"Hey, Nina!" Martin exclaims. "Meet Leilani. And Leilani, meet Nina."

"Hey." I smile.

"Are you really Queen of the Wild?" Nina asks, eyes wide.

"I guess." I shrug. "Let's split up, see if we can find Shadow."

We all split up, and Luna and I walk through the forest together just like old times. (Except now I have a Creature Pod which is attached to my arm.) I see an ocelot, and that reminds me of Minecraft. Ocelots on Minecraft are _amazing._ Suddenly my Creature Pod rings. It's Chris.

"Hey, guys, I found Shadow!" he exclaims. "Meet you back at the Tortuga. Chris out!"

 _Huh?_ I think. He never says _Chris out._ That's like... not him. I shrug it off. Whatever. I walk back towards the Tortuga with Luna and look at more animals. There are a lot of animals. A bird drops a flower in my hair, which is in its usual side braid.

"Thank you." I smile at the bird and hold out my hand for it to land on. "Have a great day!"

The bird tweets in reply and flies off. I keep walking until I see the Tortuga. Everyone beat me back.

"Hey, Leilani, slow much?" Martin calls.

I roll my eyes. "I actually took time to slow down and see everything. Where's Aviva?"

"Uh... where _is_ she?" Koki asks.

"Here!" Aviva calls, running out of the rainforest. "Sorry, I thought I would go for a walk."

"I could've gone with you," Chris suggests.

"By _myself._ " Aviva snaps. "And _alone._ "

"Fine." Chris rolls his eyes and folds his arms. Aviva turns away and folds her arms, too.

 _What?_ I think _They're fighting?_

Something's not right. I just can't put my finger on it... or am I just... _going crazy?_


	10. A Promise

**CHAPTER 10 wow 0.0 ily!**

 **R &R?**

* * *

The next day, Chris and Aviva act really strange- like _out of character_ strange. So I grab Martin and Candice, then drag them to my room.

"What'd you drag us here for?" Candice asks.

"Shh!" I hiss. "Is it just me or are Chris and Aviva kind of acting... _strange?_ "

"Strange?" Martin whispers. "Now that you mention it, Chris seems a little more snappy then usual."

"And that day Aviva went for the walk she didn't tell any of us she went," Candice adds. "She _never_ does that."

"This is weird!" I whisper. "Okay, Chris went somewhere that way by himself looking for Shadow. Let's follow and see what happens to _us_ if we go that way."

So we all walk out together- Martin and Candice holding hands- out where Chris went. Luna comes too, and she walks with me. Suddenly Martin runs forward, knocking me over. (Just because I'm klutzy like that.) And then I see why- a limping jaguar. I think its leg is broken or something but I'm no vet like some people ( _cough_ Candice _cough_ ) are.

"Oh my god!" Candice exclaims, running over. "We've gotta get him or her back to the Tortuga!"

"I wonder what happened to it!" Martin adds.

We pick it up and then take it back to the Tortuga. On the way, I look into its eyes- it has big sad puppy dog eyes, as if saying _why do this to me?_ But do _what?_ Destroy its habitat or worse?

 _Break its leg?_

We run into the Tortuga. Chris and Aviva are still sort of mad at each other and not spending time together. Chris reads a book and Aviva looks at her computer. Koki ans Jimmy actually _acknowledge our_ _existence_ and run over. And I swear I see Koki glaring at Candice.

"What happened?" Koki asks.

"I think the jaguar broke its leg," Candice answers. "But how, we don't know."

Chris looks up from his book. "Wait, what? A jaguar broke its leg?"

"Yeah! Get over here, bro!" Martin exclaims. "And Aviva, can you make another one of those biodegradable healing bandages?"

"Mm-hm," Aviva replies, not looking up.

"Don't you care, Aviva?" Chris asks.

"I guess." is the answer. Chris and I look at each other. Aviva is _totally_ going nuts. What the heck even happened...? Aviva used to care. Chris and I exchange puzzled glances.

"Okay... anyway," Candice begins, breaking the silence. "It's actually just a bad sprain, not a break. Rest will do the trick."

* * *

"Hey, Leilani?" Chris asks later that day. I'm re-reading _Divergent_ by Veronica Roth on my bed, and light shines through a window.

"Yeah?" I look up from my book and set it down on my bed. "What's up?"

"Is it just me or is Aviva acting... _strange?_ " He shuts the door to make sure no one else hears.

"Yeah! I know!" I exclaim. "It's weird. I don't get it."

"Maybe it's stress or something," he suggests. "I've been kind of under stress since all those gossip magazines did their cover stories on us. I might have been off, and sorry if I was."

"You're fine," I reply. "You're just a _little_ off."

Chris walks over, sits down and puts his arm around me. "Well, I can't promise you I'll never be stressed again, but I _can_ promise you that I'll always be there for you. I won't let you get hurt. And you can tell me anything."

I smile and lean my head on him. "Yeah. I know. That's what dads do."

The promise and the factor of stress makes me feel better. I can't wait for Aviva to act "normal" again. Something tells me, however, that something still isn't right. And that it's not stress. It's something much, much worse. Like the jaguar's paw. It didn't seem like an accident. More like a distraction. And it worked.

"So, how much longer do you think it'll be before _Martin_ proposes to _Candice?_ " he suddenly asks, whispering.

I shrug. "I'm bad with romance, yet somehow I have a boyfriend. Um... six months?"

"I'm betting three or less." Chris smirks. "And Candice will definitely say yes."

"Chris! Leilani!" Candice's voice is heard along with knocking on the door, startling us both. "I've found something you'll want to know. I can tell you later if you're busy."

"No, we're not busy," Chris replies. "What is it?"

We run over to the door and open it as Candice drags us over towards the sleeping jaguar. "Where'd Martin get off to? He was just here."

"Here!" Martin calls, running in. "Sorry, I was just grabbing something."

"Okay." Candice presses a button and an X-ray of the jaguar's paw comes up on the huge screen. "Look at this. It looks like it got snapped like a tree branch. And this is the one from when you helped that Florida panther."

She presses a few more buttons and another X-ray comes up, also of a cat figure. Candice keeps talking about it, and it all clicks. The panther's big sad eyes. It appearing just _then_ to distract us. I look over at Candice, and I notice Martin staring at her. And Koki is glaring at Candice. Is this like a love triangle or something...?

"So, who do you think did it?" she asks.

"It doesn't matter who did it," Aviva snaps. Then she pauses, as if catching herself. "What matters is that the jaguar gets better?"

"Okay... I'll go look around where you found him," Chris suggests. "Aviva, you want to come with?"

"No." she snaps.

"Need any help, Candice?" Martin asks.

"Nah." Candice waves her hand. "I'm almost done. Then maybe we could do something together.

Martin beams, and Koki glares at Candice. So many mysteries. Does Koki like Martin? Who hurt the jaguar? Why is Aviva acting so strange? Or is it just me, going _crazy?_


	11. Broken

**HEY PEOPLE :D How are you?**

 **R &R?**

 _ **NO OFFENSE TO TRUMP SUPPORTERS!**_ **I personally don't like him, sorry**

* * *

The next day, _Chris_ starts acting more like Aviva- strange. It freaks me out, so I go into the forest with Candice and Martin following the trail again. I leave Luna at the Tortuga, though. The two lovebirds hold hands, and I think Chris is right- three months, max. Seriously, they are a really cute couple. Luckily, we don't come across any hurt jaguars, but we find something worse.

 _Zach Varmitech's jet._ Also known as the Donald Trump of the animal world. He's a racist idiot who should never run anything (for Trump, the country, for Zach, his own _life_ ). But if I had to choose, I'd choose Trump.

We all hide in the bushes, and Candice whispers, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"I don't know, but screw him," I reply. We watch as he gives a speech to his Zach-bots, the only things on this earth that will care what Zach has to say. Nobody else likes him. Nobody else will help him. Nobody else cares. And I approve.

"So, and that's how we'll take over that turtle ship!" Zach exclaims.

"Tortuga," Martin hisses.

"What's the plan?" Candice asks.

"We tear him down. Not literally, since we're not murderers, but we destroy the Zach-bots and strand him on a tropical island."

"So, we kill him slowly?" Martin raises an eyebrow.

I roll my eyes. "No! There'd be food on the island. And water. But he'd be out of our hair."

"I thought I heard some... _Wild Ratts!_ " Zach pulls back the bush and stares at us. "GET THEM!"

I find myself with my hands behind my back, pinned by a Zachbot. Its pinchers are sharp, and Zach pins me against his plane.

"So, Leilani, back again." Zach stands just out of my kicking range. UGH! WHY?! "Yes, if you're wondering, _I_ am the reason Chris and Aviva are acting strange."

"Give Chris and Aviva back, now!" I snap. "You vile little...!"

"No, I don't think so." Zach folds his arms and sticks his nose up. "You're all mine now!"

"If I had a gun with two bullets and I was in a room with Hitler, that dude behind the 2001 terrorist attacks and you, I'd shoot you twice!" I snap. I had been running the around the internet and had seen that. It was actually a pretty good insult. And maybe Zach would get scared?

"Lock them up!"

I'm thrown into a cage with Candice and Martin. Zach cackles evilly. He is more then Donald Trump. I hate him! No such luck to scare him.

"Now what?" Martin asks. "Wait, Leilani..."

I pick up the hint and scream. "OH MY GOD! HELP!"

Animals from all over- natural predators and prey storm Zach's jet. He screams, then hops in some invention I've never seen before. Then I realize it's like a master gun or something, and he starts hitting the animals. They're all dying, one by one... for _me._ Am- am I that type of person?

"Leilani..."

I spin around to find Chris and Aviva, both looking _really_ tired. I gasp, and Chris lets us out of the cage. Somehow he has keys. I have no idea how this happened. I run out and pin Zach to the ground.

"Stop." I snap. "Get out of here. _Now._ "

Zach screams, terrified, but is able to hold his ground. "NO! I'll offer you a deal. I'll give Chris and Aviva _plus_ Martin and Candice back to your little animal gang if you come with me. I'll even stop that." He points over at the invention attacking the animals. "Or you can keep fighting. More animals die. And you don't even know if you'll win."

I remember that had this book- about a girl who was Queen of the Forest... and she was like me. Animals loved her and she didn't like that many people. But then one day, people destroyed the forest, almost completely, and the animals will have to move soon. A lot of them were even dead. She tried speaking out, but it didn't work. So she merged with the wild somehow, and _bam!_ The animals returned, even coming back to life, while the people met the animals and began to help them. The only catch? The girl died.

 _You'll need this one day,_ Alessandra had said. Did she see the future like Ruby Kane in _The Red Pyramid?_ Did she know what would happen, right here, right now? If only I could trick Zach into getting the machine to stop. Chris, Aviva, Martin and Candice back to the Tortuga, all safe, and flying off. I think in the story the buildings had disappeared, too. Maybe it will work for me. At worst I look like an idiot, right?

"I- I'll do it. Stop the machine."

"NO!" Chris/Aviva/Martin/Candice cried. They kept protesting, and then I turned around.

"Just go with it. I'll miss you." I smiled grimly. "Be safe. Go. Run. Take care of Luna. And... _I love you._ "

Zach stopped his machine, but too many animals were dead. Chris also looked less... out of it. I saw them run off in tears, but they probably were hiding in the bushes somewhere. Ugh, that will only make life more painful... but I'd see Alessandra again.

"Come along, brat."

This was it. "I'M LEILANI ADELE RICHARDSON- slash Corcovado-Kratt- AND I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WILD! AND I WILLINGLY GIVE MY LIFE FOR THE WILD!"

I started to glow. And about five seconds later, everything went black.

 _Goodbye world..._

* * *

 ** _3rd person POV_**

They hid, in a nearby bush, just as Leilani thought they would. They saw everything. They saw her scream, and she fainted. Zach looks at her, screams, and runs off as he notices the animals coming back to life.

"I-is she okay?"

Zach is gone. Chris and Aviva are the first ones over there, and when they touch her, they realize she was dead. Cold as stone. All four begin to cry- especially Chris and Aviva, the young girl's parents. What will the world say? What will the rest of the crew do? Chris hugs Aviva, and she cries into him. And Chris knows it's his fault. He couldn't keep his promise.

Animals from all around walk out to pay their respects to the fallen Queen of the Wild. They kneel at her feet, and curl up to sleep beside her. They know what has happened, and some go over to Chris and Aviva to try and comfort them. But it doesn't happen. They know that she is gone and won't come back. It hits the crew harder then the animals, though.

"L- L- Leilani!" Aviva sobs.

"I know," Chris whispers. "Shh. It'll be okay."

"Zach killed her!" Candice exclaims. "We've got to get him back."

Then she falls back to the ground, crying, but Martin catches her. "Shh... Candy..."

Chris looks down at Leilani, his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

 _If only I could save her,_ he thinks.

* * *

 **OKAY I'M SORRY AND YOU PROBABLY HATE ME RIGHT NOW! BUT I SWEAR THE NEXT (and last chapter for this story) WILL BE BETTER OMG DON'T KILL ME PLEASE**


	12. Epilogue

**Here's the last chapter...**

* * *

I don't know what happened. I don't know where I am. I can't feel anything, and that scares me. I can't see anything. Everything is black. Darkness. My eyes may be closed. How do I get back? Why am I here? Who brought me here? What happened? Where am I? Where is my family? I have so many questions and not enough answers. I need help.

"Hello?!" I call out. "Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me? Anyone?!"

I call out a few more times before I realize it's hopeless. No one can hear me. I sigh- and wonder what will happen to me now. Will someone PLEASE explain it to me? And by _it_ I mean EVERYTHING.

I don't know anything except for one thing. I have lots of guesses, though. I only know... _m_ _y name._

I am Leilani Adele Corocovado-Kratt, Queen of the Wild.


End file.
